MEI
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: The aliens attack the mew base in search of mew aqua but end up bringing out more than they thought. A creature created by Ryou's father is an early experiment of the mews, one sealed away for her whole life.
1. free

MEI

Summary: The aliens attack the mew base in search of mew aqua but end up bringing out more than they thought. A creature created by Ryou's father is an early experiment of the mews, one sealed away for her whole life.

Hi again. I decided that I am just going to write chapters as they come to me. This has a bit of a pokemon cross-over. Well, maybe a lot. You only have to know what the pokemon Mew looks like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Ryou and Keiichiro were standing in front of a large computer screen in their lab. The warning alarm had gone off and they were positive on what had caused it. It happened every day so there was no reason not to know. The answer was simple. The aliens. The two Mew Project leaders were currently investigating their, the aliens, newest target. So far they hadn't identified the exact location but had a rough area estimate. It wasn't far away from the cafe, and that had them worried. The door opened to reveal five girls in cafe uniforms, the mew mews. The red one stepped forward.

"Ryou, we heard the alarm. The cafe has been cleared. What's going on?"

Ryou turned to Ichigo.

"The aliens are attacking somewhere nearby soon." He drifted off at the end as Keiichiro silently tapped his shoulder. Ryou turned back to the screen and, after a minute of examining it, corrected himself.

"Correction. They_ are_ attacking-"

"-The cafe?" A foreign voice finished for him. The air above the lab rippled as the three aliens teleported in. Kisshu grinned smugly at Ryou.

"You're correct, but too late."

The Mew Mews quickly transformed and assumed a fighting stance. Ichigo shouted at them,

"Why are you here?" Kisshu gave her his signature smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for Mew Aqua." With that the three summoned a parasite each in their palms. Ryou and Keiichiro took cover but not before Ryou yelled at them,

"You three are damn crazy!" And so the battle started. Pai and Taruto threw their parasites, causing large explosions where they hit, immediately. But something called Kisshu back. There was a voice in his mind that wasn't his. Someone was trying to speak with him. He could only just make out the words.

_...Help...me...Set...me...free...Let...me...go...Please..._

He turned to his older brother.

"Pai, did you hear something, or someone, just now?" Pai looked at him as though he were crazy, then shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything. You were probabley just hearing things." With that said, Pai returned to the battle. Kisshu was about to throw his parasite when the voice called again, this time a lot louder and clearer. This time he identified the voice as female and of a girl about thirteen.

_Not over there. You won't do any damage. Come here._ The voice was beckoning him. He identified that it was coming from a supposedly empty section of a wall that seemed, for all parts, normal. He moved a little closer to see whether or not he was hearing the voice right. It sounded again, seemingly very happy and full of hope.

_Yes. That's right. Over here. Throw it at the wall. _Kisshu swung his arm back, ready to throw, when he hesitated, wondering why he should throw it where it would seemingly do nothing.

_Come on. The main power supply is behind this wall. It's very thick but your parasite should be able to blast it apart and destroy their power. That means you take them down without hurting them and it helps me a lot. Pllleeeaaasseee? _Kisshu could practically see the girl doing puppy-dog eyes at him. Contrary to popular belief, he was not heartless, and he could never resist a girl asking him for something. He obliged.

"Very well." With the whispered promise he carried out what she wanted. The moment the parasite hit the wall, a large explosion, much larger than the ones the parasites usually cause, filled the room. Everything electrical started going haywire. There were buzzes, flashes and small explosions as circuits gave way under the enormous strain. The room was filled with smoke. Several 'thunks' were heard as people started passing out. While the aliens were stronger than humans, this was too much to handle. They were starting to go unconscious as well. They knew they had to get out before they did. If they did and the mews woke up before them, Kisshu shook his head. He didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen in that situation. Pai came towards him, coughing from the smoke, and Taruto right behind him, also coughing. Kisshu was coughing himself. Before anything else, Taruto screamed as loudly as could with smoke-filled lungs at Kisshu,

"WTF DID YOU _DO_?" Before breaking into another coughing fit. Pai put one hand on Taruto's back, the other was over his nose and mouth.

"We have to get out of here." Kisshu nodded. Debris was starting to fly and it was getting way too dangerous. As black started gathering at the corners of all three's vision, Pai and Taruto teleported off and Kisshu followed soon after. Right before his current world disappeared, he could have sworn he saw something human shaped and baby pink moving at the corner of his vision. Before long he slammed onto the floor of a section of the spaceship. He knew Pai and Taruto weren't in the same section, but were safely on board. They had always had a way of knowing things about each other's current position. It was just some kind of link between them. Kisshu was soon unconscious as well.

A thirteen year old girl with baby pink hair and closed eyes crept from the shadows towards Kisshu. She was cold. So cold. She didn't know who he was or what he looked like, but she was cold and he was warm. She slid underneath one of his arms and sighed. Finally, after thirteen years, she was free. She let that sink in for a little bit before allowing the cold to take her into sleep. One thought rattled in her mind;

_You said I was worthless, Doctor Shirogane. I have proved you wrong._

* * *

What does this girl want with Ryou? Or is she talking about someone else in her family? And who was calling Kisshu? All in the next chapter! If you're wondering about the link, ever noticed how when the aliens are separate, they can find each other instantly? I believe there is some sub-conscious connection between the three.

Night, signing off.


	2. MEI's story

MEI

Summary: The aliens attack the mew base in search of mew aqua but end up bringing out more than they thought. A creature created by Ryou's father is an early experiment of the mews, one sealed away for her whole life.

The next chappie. On with the show.

Disclaimer: Do I need it? Everyone has heard the same thing so many times.

* * *

The first thing Kisshu felt as he came out of abyss of unconsciousness was that of his right arm draped over something very human shaped. That thought propelled him to open his eyes, and he was met with a head of baby pink. Shaking off the last remnants of sleep from his head, he got to his knees to examine the creature that had snuck onboard the ship and taken a semi-permanent residence under his arm. It was a girl about thirteen, curled up into a ball on her stomach. She had baby pink hair cut earlobe short, baby pink long-sleeved shirt that went down to her palms and had holes cut in the side for her thumbs, the end of the sleeve was connected to the back of her palm by a baby blue, oval gem, she had a baby pink skort with a baby blue trim on both the short and skirt parts of it. Her boots were also baby pink and had baby blue cuffs, soles, heels and toes. Studded in the baby blue cuffs were baby pink gems. The Kisshu noticed something odd about this girl. She had rounded triangular, baby pink ears on the top of her head and a baby pink, long, whip-like tail that went into a fluffy, oval shape at the end.

_Is she a mew?_ Kisshu thought, looking at her._ I've never seen her before._

At that point his brain managed to overcome his curiosity and realised she was shivering. And not just a little, but very violently. Kisshu put a hand on her forehead and snatched it back quickly when he was met with the iciness of her skin.

_How long has she been here? If she gets much colder,_ He looked at her solemnly,_ she might never wake up._

Kisshu wasn't going to be satisfied with her dying and him knowing nothing about her. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the part of the ship where he felt Pai and Taruto's presences. Apparently they had just woken up too, although they looked exhausted, but that could be blamed on the fact it was now about eleven pm. Both sets of eyes first fell on him, then onto his bundle. Pai was the first to regain his composure.

"What is a mew doing here?" Taruto crept closer to her and poked her with a finger.

"I've never seen this old hag before." She yelped at the unexpected contact and Kisshu managed to conk Taruto on the head with his foot.

"You dope! She's freezing to death, we know nothing about her and all you can do is torture her!" Taruto retreated a few steps and rubbed his head before beginning to protest.

"But she could be working for the mews!" Pai thought about this, then noticed that the girl's shivering had gotten worse.

"We'll never find out if she dies. Kisshu, you can look after her," Kisshu face broke into a wide smile, "But," Kisshu's face dropped, "she'll need to be under 24 hour surveillance until she wakes up and when she does, she is going to be questioned. Understand?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt her." Pai nodded.

"Deal, but you're the one watching her. Alert us as soon as she wakes up."

"Alright." Kisshu started floating off to the infirmary, with Taruto right behind him, interested to watch Kisshu's reactions to her. Soon enough, the girl was curled up on her side, wrapped in blankets and resting on a bed, still shivering. Kisshu had managed to hook up a fan heater and had it sitting on a chair next to the bed, aimed right at her and on a very high level. Taruto was still around and Pai had joined them as well. All three were just sitting, watching the girl. Taruto turned to his elder brothers.

"Do you think she is an enemy?"

"I don't think so," Kisshu responded, "I found her when I woke up. She was under one of my arms. She wouldn't have come to me if she had thought I was a threat."

"Or she could have been desperate." Pai argued. "We won't know till she wakes up."

**Some hours later...**

Taruto had fallen asleep and the other two were keeping an eye-half-open watch on the girl. A loud crack sounded, waking Taruto up, and the lights went out.

"Blackout. Bad timing." Kisshu sent a mournful look at the girl who was shivering harder than ever.

"I'll go see what I can do to bring the power back." Pai went out of the infirmary and, soon enough, Taruto went back to sleep. Kisshu wasn't going to do nothing. He picked up the girl, still wrapped in her blankets, and placed her in his lap.

"Hang in there. You've got to make it through the night." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. About half an hour later, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

The world was all black, but occasionally a couple of clear, reflective bubbles would flit by Kisshu's face.

_Where am I? Am I in a...liquid chamber?_

An outline of a man was standing in a doorway in front of the chamber. The man was looking right at him. Then he stepped back and partially closed the door, leaving it open enough only to show his head.

"At least no one has to ever know about you. You are a secret I can take to the grave." Then he closed the door, leaving Kisshu in total darkness. He heard a sniffle coming from somewhere close by. He realised it came from right where he was but not from him.

_Why? I did everything right. I was a success. So why have you left me to rot away? Why can't you see I'm alive too? Why am I only an inanimate experiment in your eyes?_

The voice was the same as the one he heard in the cafe. It sounded sad and lost, with a hint of loathing and hate. The black started growing thicker and heavier, Kisshu started feeling claustrophobic. One word rang in the darkness:

_Why?_

* * *

Kisshu woke up with a start. It was morning and the girl was still asleep and in his arms. She was still shaking but it seemed to be half shivers and half trembles.

"You were...having a nightmare...and...I was there with you."

The power came back on and Kisshu placed the girl back on the bed. Taruto woke up.

"Has she lived?" Kisshu turned to face him.

"For now. But we need to find a way to keep her warm or she won't come to." Kisshu and Taruto went back to sleep, knowing the girl was safe for now, and Pai came in later fell asleep as well. At about midday, they woke up. The girl started stirring. She laid out on her stomach and the boys gathered at her side. She twitched a bit more then lifted her head up and shook it. Settling again, she rested her head on the bed again and spoke,

"Who are you?" She turned her head to them and cocked it. They realised something very odd, her eyes were still closed.

"I'm Kisshu and these are my brothers, P-"Kisshu was cut off when Pai put his hand over Kisshu's mouth and interrupted.

"Pai." He inclined his head towards Taruto, signalling him to introduce himself. Kisshu realised what Pai was doing. The girl needed to use her ears to identify them instead of her eyes. He sent a glare at Pai and removed the hand.

"Taruto." Taruto was moving a bit closer to her, curious as to why her eyes were still closed. The girl let out a near inaudible sigh.

"I suppose I should tell you my story." All three nodded and moved closer, then felt extremely stupid for nodding when she couldn't see them. She smiled.

"I can still see you. I can see aura. Aura is the living essence inside all creatures and it changes with emotions. No need to be embarrassed." They nodded again, less embarrassed than before, and listened intently. The girl took a deep breath.

"I should tell you, I already know you're aliens-"

"How?" Taruto blurted out.

"There is a hint of an accent on your voices. One that isn't found on human voices. Plus aura is in all of your body, even your ears. I can see outlines of you and this place in my mind. All I have to do is close my eyes."

All three were a bit shocked and Taruto couldn't help but twitch his ears when he heard. Pai decided to prompt her.

"Go on." The girl laid her head back down and began to talk again.

"I am an early experiment of the mews. A prototype born from Ryou Shirogane's father. I was created from his experiments. I was to see if human and animal DNA could coexist with extreme power levels. Doctor Shirogane's plan was to kill me as soon as he found out whether or not I was a success, but...he couldn't do it. Instead, he sealed me away in a hidden section of the cafe. Doctor Shirogane purchased it just to hide me. I was surprised to see his son find it and change it, but he never found me. I was never released from my chamber, until you three invaded the cafe basement. Kisshu," His ears perked up at the sound of his name, "it was me addressing you. I wanted you to free me. I have been trapped in that chamber for thirteen years. I wanted to be free. I could help you. I have no reason to like humans and I have been linked to their computers from since I was sealed away. I was able to part my spirit with my body to access the computers. I've had enough control to at least bring some misery to Ryou's idiotic father."

The three looked at each other. Kisshu gave a smirk and nodded. Someone who knew more about the mew project than probably even Keiichiro and Shirogane combined.

"Do you want to join us?"

The girl lifted her head up and smiled.

"I'd like that very much."

"That's great. Do you have a name?" The girl nodded.

"MEI." Kisshu cocked his head while Taruto questioned,

"Mei?" The girl nodded again.

"It is short for Mew Experiment 1."

"Okay," Taruto replied, still confused, "Why won't you open your eyes?" with this Kisshu conked Taruto on the head again.

"Idiot! She said she had never been released before so she has never opened her eyes before."

"The room is a little too bright." The girl said, squinting and holding an arm up to shield her eyes. After a few minutes, she adjusted to the room's light, removed her arm and opened her eyes fully. Taruto and Kisshu lent in closer to see her eyes. They were large, innocent and baby blue in colour. Kisshu couldn't help but gape.

"They're beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you." Then she yawned.

"Go back to sleep." And she obliged. The three left her in peace and went to another part of the ship to discuss what was to happen next. Taruto was the first to speak up.

"Are we really going to let her stay?"

Kisshu decided to speak. "She could be very helpful." Pai took this into consideration then spoke the decision.

"For now we'll let her stay. When she is back to full strength, we'll see what she knows and what she can do."

The other two nodded then all three parted ways to catch up on that night's sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 Mei's story. What do you think about how I made her name up of Mew Experiment 1? The 'I' is to look like a '1'. Bye, bye,

Night.


	3. Seagulls

MEI

Summary: The aliens attack the mew base in search of mew aqua but end up bringing out more than they thought. A creature created by Ryou's father is an early experiment of the mews, one sealed away for her whole life.

I did a lot of thinking over on this story and made a different Cyniclon background than the one I _will_ post (I will get around to it sometime)! And I have made this from the angsty/revenge-seeking story I was planning on originally into a family-fluff story about the three Cyniclon brothers and MEI, as a family. Not going to be so much fighting as comfort and cuteness. I will still have some fighting but it will mostly be around what happens on the alien's ship between fights with the mews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I never will.

* * *

"Alright, show us what you can do." Pai stood on one end of the training field that was on the ship and MEI stood on the other end. Kisshu and Taruto were watching from the sidelines. It had been a week since the mew girl had joined the aliens. She had spent most of that time sleeping and recovering, with the odd attack practise. She had now fully recovered and Pai had decided it was time to see her true smirked to herself. The boys knew some of her weaker attacks such as tackle, pound and scratch, but they didn't know about her more powerful attacks or status powers. It was time to show them what she could really do.

"Acid!" MEI called out a weaker attack, not expecting it to hit. She was right as Pai easily dodged it and called out his own attack.

"Fuu Hyou Sen." A blast of wind came at her.

"Bounce!" She jumped high in the air, way higher than where Pai was floating, and avoided the attack. The aliens had to strain their necks to see her. She went down faster than she went up and Pai had no time to avoid the collision. They both crashed to the ground, MEI landing on top of Pai. MEI quickly got off him, but there was no need. He was still faintly trying to work out how he had gotten caught unaware and body-slammed. MEI groaned and rubbed her head. The three aliens looked at her, wondering why she was hurt when she had had a soft landing.

"I forgot. Bounce damages the user as well as the opponent." She smiled whimsically as Pai got to his feet, ready to fight again.

"Fuu Rai Sen." Electricity went towards MEI, but she made no move to dodge it. Instead, she gave Pai a smirk that made the aliens nervous and waited. When the attack was almost at her, she did something they never expected.

"Counter!" Her body gained a blood red outline and the attack hit the, the aliens guessed, shield. The lightning hovered on the shield for a bit, as if unsure of what to do, before heading back the way it came and at a lot quicker speed. Pai had no time to prepare and the attack hit him head on, throwing him back against the training room wall.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." MEI was worried, all three could see that. Pai shook his head as a way of letting her know that he was okay.

"Bounce hurt more than that. What was that, though?" Pai shakily stood up, using the wall to support himself.

"Counter. It sends the opponents attack back at them with double the power it had originally and does no damage to the user." MEI said proudly.

"Wait, _any_ attack is sent back?" Asked Kisshu. MEI nodded and the aliens looked astounded.

"Quick question, how many attacks do you have?" Taruto asked.

"Too many to count." Kisshu turned to Pai.

"Let's just say she is good and call it there."Pai nodded, knowing it was illogical for them to spend weeks or months testing her powers.

"Now all we have to do is see if Deep Blue will allow you on the team." Pai was as stoic as ever but MEI looked nervous. Kisshu smiled at her.

"Don't worry. He'd have to be crazy not to allow you."

"You're coming too, by the way."

"Say WHAT?" Kisshu screeched. He didn't want to be there if Deep Blue rejected it.

"MEI and Taruto will go to the house on Earth (The one from episode 22) whilst we talk to him." Kisshu pouted but didn't argue. He'd rather deal with Deep Blue than Taruto.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Taruto said.

* * *

"...And that's it."

"Thank you." MEI said. Taruto had just taken her on a tour of the house and she was more than satisfied.

"Alright, we're going." Kisshu said as he bounded out the door. Pai took it at a leisurely pace, stopping at the door.

"MEI," He called and she went over to him. "Make sure Taruto doesn't get into any trouble." He whispered in her ear, before walking out the door. MEI looked at Taruto.

"What'd you get busted for?" She said as they wandered over to the TV set.

"Painting my room." He replied.

"What's wrong with that?" She said as they sat down.

"I'm eight...Oh, yeah. Kisshu told me to tell you not to let me feed the seagulls." MEI stared at him for a bit before turning her sight to the screen. She sighed.

_I wonder how Pai and Kisshu are doing._

* * *

"Deep Blue-sama."

A blue light appeared in the black room, revealing that there were two kneeling aliens in the room.

"Pai, Kisshu. What brings you?" A male voice came from the light. Their leader.

"We have found a new ally. A former mew experiment who is in our debt." Pai answered, neither alien raising their head.

"A mew experiment? You have been deceived! You are to get rid of her at once!" Both raised their heads.

"But-"Kisshu tried to argue but to no avail.

"No! And, to make sure you get rid of her, I will accompany you in spirit form." The background faded, leaving the normal ruins with a smaller version of the blue light, which held the spirit of their leader. The aliens started walking to the house, the blue light following, taking as long a time as they could without it being suspicious. They didn't talk, but both knew they were thinking the same thing.

_How will we explain this to MEI?_

* * *

MEI was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, when she saw Taruto walking by with a loaf of bread.

"Taruto," He stopped to look at her. "What cha got there?" She said, eyeing the bundle.

"Just a little bread." He replied, holding up the loaf for her to see.

"Please tell me you're not feeding the seagulls." She put the magazine down to stare pleadingly at Taruto.

SQUAWK!

The sound from Taruto's bedroom caused both of them to look at the hallway it was down before turning back to each other.

"Okay." Taruto shrugged his shoulders. MEI sighed and got up.

"Did you let one of the rats of the sea into the house?" She said as she walked down the corridor, Taruto following her.

"Rats of the sea?" He asked.

"That's what I call them." She said as they reached Taruto's door. "Seriously Tart, we have to get it ou-"She stopped as she stood halfway through his door, looking into his room that was filled with seagulls.

"...Yikes..." MEI shut the door and lent against it, staring at Taruto.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!"

MEI and Taruto were in the main room of the house and MEI was holding the phone, punching the numbers in. She held the phone to her chest as she turned to look at Taruto.

"I don't want to talk to you just now." She held the phone to her ear, the dial tone had finished and there was an answer.

"Hi, do you have a department of animal control or bird evadment? I have a seagull problem...Sea...Gull. Thank you, I'll hold." She put the phone to her chest again.

"I didn't know there'd be so many!" Taruto tried protesting again. MEI turned to him once more.

"I told you! Don't feed the damn things! You can't get rid of them!" She put the phone back to her ear again.

"Hi, who's this?...Phillus Seagull." She said his name with a sigh. "No, no, Phillus. I want to talk to someone _about_ seagulls. I have a flock of seagulls in my house...NO; I don't know what ever happened to them."

She pointed to the TV and Taruto walked away, glum.

"Look, I need someone to come over with a net or something. Sure, I'll hold...Hello, who's this?...Annette." She buried her face in one of her hands.

"Listen, I got a room filled with seagulls and- NO, NO, NO, NO...Hi, Phillus." She said with false cheerfulness. The door opened and Pai and Kisshu walked through, a blue light following. Not that she was paying attention to that. She was too busy glaring at Pai and Kisshu, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Goodbye, Phillus." She hung up and put the phone on the table. Pai and Kisshu went over to her.

"Listen, MEI." Pai began, not really wanting to say what he was. "We need to talk."

"Really," She clapped her hands together in false enthusiasm. "Come tell me in Taruto's room." Pai and Kisshu sighed.

"What did he do? He didn't paint anything, did he?" Pai asked. MEI thought about it for a moment before starting to lead them down the hallway, the blue light following.

"I want you to be surprised." As they were walking, Pai tried to break it to her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about this-"They had reached Taruto's door and MEI had opened it. Whilst the two boys were staring at the room with squawking seagulls, MEI went behind them, put her hands on their backs, and shoved them through the door with a shout of, "SO AM I!" She shut the door quickly and leant against it to stop them from going out. The squawking increased and there was a cry of,

"Open the door!" MEI held her ground as they began pounding on the door, before shouting back,

"Your brother got them in there. You get them out." The blue light, which was currently hovering over MEI's shoulder, began to speak.

"I've changed my mind. I'm going to keep you around."

"Really?" MEI said with real enthusiasm this time, staring happily at the light before turning her attention back to the door as the boys had begun pounding harder.

"Open-the-door!" She turned back to the light.

"Should I open the door?" She asked.

"No, not just yet." It responded. She turned her attention back to the door. It felt like the boys were trying to body slam it open.

"OP! EN! THE! DOOR!"

* * *

"That wasn't funny MEI." Pai said as he removed the towel from his head. MEI had finally opened the door and the boys had spent the last hour taking a shower, changing clothes and, currently, drying their hair in an attempt to remove any traces of seagulls. They were all in the kitchen/dining room. MEI was sitting at the table, Taruto was standing behind her, the blue light was hovering over his shoulder and Pai and Kisshu were standing between the table and the sink with white towels, Pai holding his and Kisshu still drying himself. MEI smirked at them.

"Depends on what side of the door you were on." She replied

"It's true," Taruto agreed. "I was on the side without seagulls and I found it hilarious." Mei sent him a glare that clearly said 'shut up'. Pai noticed.

"MEI, I know you're upset about the birds, but I'm sure they'll leave as soon as they get hungry." She pulled a strangely amused face.

"Isn't that what you thought about me?" She said, noticing Pai's face had gone red with embarrassment. He sighed.

"MEI, we need to-"

"No you don't." The light said. Pai cocked his head in a way that demanded an explanation.

"I'm going to keep her around. If she can put the power she had when she held you inside that room into destroying the mews, she could prove very useful. You are to include her in all your plans." The light disappeared and Pai sighed once more.

"Looks like you're staying." He said. She smiled with satisfaction, before standing up.

"Where're you going?" Asked Taruto.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"No." She walked out, leaving the boys alone. Once she was out the door, Taruto turned to his elder brothers.

"I don't think she likes me anymore." He said, depressed.

"Don't worry Tart." Said Kisshu, trying to cheer his little brother up. "She's just a little upset about the 30-40 screeching birds in the house." It didn't work.

"Why not, when she gets back, you tell her how sorry you are?" Pai suggested.

"I guess." Taruto walked off. Kisshu turned to Pai.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Pai nodded.

"I'm sure she will. She just needs a little time."

* * *

MEI walked into an empty kitchen and placed a silver bucket that was filled to the brim with smelly red gunk on the table. Kisshu walked in and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell.

"What's in the bucket?" He asked.

"Chum." MEI replied simply, as she was busy getting on a pair of yellow gloves and a yellow raincoat, a pair of red goggled sat on the table.

"What?" He asked, still not getting it.

"Bait. I went to the bait shop and asked what seagulls like to eat." She started doing up the buttons on the coat.

"We're keeping them?" He asked, really hoping not.

"No," she replied. "We'll throw the bait out the window to lure the birds out of the house."

"That's pretty clever."

"It's an idea I got from a part of Dr. Shirogane's diary that included women and Tanis bracelets." She put on the goggles just as Taruto entered the kitchen with Pai.

"MEI, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about letting the seagulls in the house." Taruto said. MEI looked back at him for five seconds before turning to her work again.

"Thanks." She said bluntly.

"I really am sorry." He tried again.

"I see that." She said with even more bluntness.

"Taruto, why don't you play outside?" Pai said, leading Taruto out the open door. Once he was gone, Pai turned to MEI with a stern glare.

"What is wrong with you? He wants you to forgive him and you're snubbing him off." MEI turned to him and glared back whilst pulling the goggles over her eyes.

"Fine, I forgive him. Now, are you going to help me or not? We have a serious problem here!" She finished her statement by pulling the hood of the raincoat over her head.

"Really?" Cause it looks like you have it all together." Kisshu pointed out. MEI just stuck out her tongue at him and proceeded down the hallway to Taruto's room with the bucket, Kisshu following her and Pai waiting in the main room of the house for them to come back. The two adventurees soon reached the door to Taruto's room.

"Now," MEI said to Kisshu. "When we go in there, we start throwing the bait out the windows. When the last bird is out, we close the window and get on with our lives." Kisshu nodded in agreement. MEI opened the door and went in, Kisshu following.

"You know," He inquired. "If they love this bait so much, why would they even wait for-"He cut off and started screaming with MEI as he was proven right.

"AHH!" They ran out, MEI pushing Kisshu back in an attempt to be the first out. Kisshu bashed against the wall outside the room, whilst MEI, who no longer had her bucket, closed the door quickly and leaned against it, both sliding down until they were sitting on the ground, panting. MEI ripped off her goggles and hood before speaking.

"It's almost like someone tipped them off."

"Got any other bright ideas?"

"Yeah, get a dry wall guy in here and seal off that room." She pointed to the door behind her before getting up, Kisshu following suit.

"Very funny." He commented.

"I'm not kidding!" She replied as they started walking down the hallway. "That room is dead to me!"

"If we ever have to sell the house," She mumbled as they wandered into the main room. "Put on the market as a three bedroom plus aviary." She ripped off her gloves as Pai joined them.

"Everybody loves an aviary." She said.

"What are you going to do about Taruto?" Asked Pai, pointing to the sad boy standing on the porch, who was staring at nothing. "Are you going to put him on the market or just wall him off?" MEI suddenly looked very frustrated.

"I tried with that kid! He says one thing and then he goes and does another!"

"He's eight! He's got the attention span of a humming bird!"

"So what do I do when he ignores me?"

"You punish him. Take away his computer, his TV, his toys."

"MEI, you know what we're saying." Kisshu stepped in. "You don't take away friendship and love." MEI sighed. She took another look at the boy on the porch. She started walking toward him and opened the door to the porch. She sat down next to Taruto and began to talk to him. Taruto looked infinitely better and Kisshu and Pai shared a smile.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that they, or rather Pai and Taruto with MEI and Kisshu hesitantly following them, entered the room again, to find it completely empty except for millions of feather and a bucket on the bed.

"They're gone MEI." Pai said as he and Taruto walked into the room, MEI and Kisshu had decided that they would wait at the door until they were sure they were all gone.

"Are you sure?" MEI said. "Check under the bed." Taruto looked under whilst Pai quickly closed the window.

"All clear." Taruto said. MEI and Kisshu walked hesitantly into the room.

"Okay," Kisshu said, confused. "I wonder why they left?"

"Maybe because we stopped feeding them." Pai said as he tipped the empty bucket upside-down. Taruto walked over to his dresser before calling out to the others.

"Hey, look at this." The other three went over to him, where on draw was open. Inside the clothes, were three eggs.

"Wow," Kisshu exclaimed. "You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah," MEI nodded before gaining an evil grin. "Breakfast." Kisshu soundly hit her over the head.

* * *

Cuteness comes in two chapters. Hang in there please. As for those who are pining for day 3 of Squirrel Mother, I will do it. It will be worth the wait, I promise. Bye Bye,

NightWhisper.


End file.
